Pengantar Susu
by hoho92
Summary: "Aku akan membully si pengantar susu" Chanyeol/"Kau gila yeol, hidupnya saja sudah susah dan kau ingin menambah beban hidupnya" Jongin/"Mungkin dia jatuh cinta sama si pengantar susu" Sehun/"Hey pengantar susu, besok lagi jangan terlambat mengantar susu kerumahku lagi yah" Chanyeol/"Dasar Namja angkuh dan sombong! Tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Mati saja kau" Baekhyun. Yaoi/Chanbaek,


Main Cast:

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Other Cast: Cari sendiri wkwkwkw

...

...

...

Dari balik selimut tubuh kecil itu mengeliat, bunyi alarm diponselnya membuatnya terjaga dari tidur lelahnya. Jari lentik itu mencari-cari ponselnya dinakas, melirik kearah jam dilayar ponselnya. Dengan terpaksa ia menyibak selimut yang membungkus hangat tubuhnya, hawa dingin dipagi itu mulai merasuk kedalam ketulang-tulangnya.

"Selamat pagi dunia! Semoga harimu menyenangkan" gumamnya sambil tersenyum.

Namanya Byun Baekhyun, Aktivitasnya setiap pagi mengambil susu kepabrik lalu diantarkan pada pelanggan setianya. Bukan hanya susu baekyun juga mengantarkan koran kebeberapa rumah pelangannya. Baekhyun hidup sebatang kara. Kedua orang tuanya baru saja meninggal karna korban tabrak lari. Orang yang menabrak ayah dan ibu baekhyun tidak mau memberikan biaya kompensasi sedikitpun kepada baekhyun. Baekhyun juga tidak ingin menuntut banyak, ia hanya ingin melanjutkan sekolahnya. Maka dari itu Baekhyun meminta untuk dibiayai sekolah oleh orang yang menabrak orang tua baekhyun dan orang itu menyanggupi.

"Eomma, appa doakan aku menjadi anak yang baik" doa baekhyun dalam hati.

Pagi tepat pukul 05.00 waktu bagian seoul. Baekhyun sudah mengayuh pedal sepedanya menuju tempat-tempat yang biasa ia kunjungi. Biasanya ia sampai dirumah kediaman park sebelum pukul 6 pagi, kali ini ia terlambat mengantarkan susu milik keluarga park.

"Susu" teriak baekhyun. Ia meletakkan dua botol susu rasa pisang didepan gerbang rumah kediaman park.

Seorang namja jangkung mendatanginya, "Hey, kau tukang susu baru ya?" anak itu mengendus kesal karna susunya datang terlambat. Ia mengambil botol susu yang baru saja baekhyun letakkan.

"Ah, bukan tuan. Saya yang biasa mengantar kemari, hanya saja tadi ada perbaikan jalan diujung jalan sana" jelas baekhyun. Baekhyun benar diujung jalan tempat yang biasa ia lewati agar cepat sampai kerumah keluarga Park ditutup ada perbaikan jalan. Al hasil baekhyun harus memutar arah dan melewati rute yang lebih jauh.

"Eh? Kau bukannya anak sekolah yah?" baekhyun mengernyit.

"Apa tuan mengenali saya?"

"Kita ini satu sekolah, mungkin karna kesibukanmu jadi kau tidak memperhatikan sekelilingmu"

"Oh" baekhyun ber-oh ria sambil mengangguk-anggukan palanya. "Baiklah tuan, semoga harimu menyenangkan" pamit baekhyun kembali mengkayuh sepedanya.

Setelah mengantarkan semua susu-susu tersebut, baekhyun kembali kerumah sewaannya. Baekhyun tinggal disalah satu gedung apartemen, bukan berarti baekhyun bisa menyewa apartemen yang memiliki harga sewa yang tinggi. Baekhyun menyewa gudang diatas gedung apartemen tersebut, beruntung sekali pemilik apartemen memberinya harga sewa yang sangat murah pada baekhyun.

Baekhyun melangkah menuju rumah kecilnya, ia harus menaiki tangga sampai lantai sepuluh. Lelah bukan menjadi seorang Byun Baekhyun. Andai saja kejadian yang dialami kedua orang tuanya juga terjadi padanya, akan sangat menyenangkan bagi baekhyun. Ia tidak perlu lagi menanggung beban hidup yang terlalu berat ini.

Tangan mungil memutar knop pintu, mendorongya dan masuk kedalamnya. Baekhyun berdecak, ia hanya memiliki waktu sekitar tiga puluh menit sebelum pergi ketempat kerjanya. Hari ini baekhyun dapat jatah shif pagi, sebenarnya baekhyun memiliki shif tetap dari sore hingga malam. Atasan baekhyun meminta bertukar shif untuk kali ini saja, mau tak mau baekhyun menuruti permintaan atasannya. Artinya baekhyun harus membolos sekolah.

Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya menatap langit-langit atap rumahnya.

"Lebih baik aku mandi sekarang" baekhyun melesat masuk kekamar mandi kecil miliknya, biarpun rumahnya kecil tapi rumah itu selalu bersih dan rapi. Baekhyun tidak menyukai rumahnya kotor, makanya ia rajin membersihkannya setiap ada kesempatan.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan lilitan handuk yang melingkar dipinggang rampingnya. Air menetes dari ujung rambut baekhyun yang basah. Ia bergegas memakai pakaiannya dan melesat menuju cafe.

"Pagi semua" sapa baekhyun ceria.

"Oh kau sudah datang baekhyunie" kata namja tinggi dengan lingkaran dimatanya. Namja dengan lingkar mata seperti panda bernama Huang Zitao.

"Ne, sajangnim" baekhyun tersenyum mendekati zitao.

"Yak! Baekhyunie jangan panggil aku seperti itu" rengek zitao ia menarik baekhyun masuk kedalam ruang kerjanya. Zitao mendudukan paksa baekhyun didepan mejanya, diatas mejanya ada dua gelas coklat panas dan sepiring cake strawberry. "Kau pasti belum sarapan, makanlah" zitao tersenyum kemudian duduk dibangkunya.

"Wah sajangnim, terima kasih banyak" baekhyun sumringah melihat cake stawberry didepan matanya. Ia menyantap cake strawberry miliknya dan menyeruput coklat panasnya. Baekhyun bersyukur ia mendapati orang sebaik tao. Makanya baekhyun rajin dan giat berkerja dicafe milik tao.

"Aku dengar dari key-sunbae. Dia bilang kau yang akan mengantikannya pagi ini." Zitao menyeruput coklat panasnya. Ia sudah menanggap baekhyun sebagai adikny. Zitao juga ingin membantu baekhyun, tapi baekhyun menolaknya ia bilang akan bekerja keras demi memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya.

Baekhyun menanggukan kepalanya dan melahap potongan terakhir cake strawberry. "Ne sajangnim tak perlu khawatir aku sudah meminta izin libur sekolah" baekhyun menujukan cengirannya.

"Lain kali kau tak perlu mengantikan shif pegawai lain ne, fokus pada sekolahmu" dumel zitao disambut kekehan dari baekhyun.

"Ne sajangnim. Maafkan aku! Ah terima kasih sarapannya sajangnim" baekhyun merapihkan piring dan gelas bekas sarapannya. Ia membungkuk memberi hormat pada zitao, tidak lupa membawa piring dan gelas lalu ia pergi meninggalkan zitao yang masih asik dengan coklat panasnya Ia membawa piring dan gelas kotor kedapur, lalu mencucinya.

Baekhyun menganti pakaiannya dengan seragam cafe, dengan cekatan baekhyun menurunkan bangku kemudian memberishkan meja hingga benar-benar bersih. Beberapa pegawai juga sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

"Pagi baekhyunie" sapa tiffany noona tersenyum ramah.

"Pagi noona cantik" goda baekhyun masih fokus dengan lap mejanya.

"Wah tumben sekali kau masuk pagi chagiya" canda tiffany membantu baekhyun menurunkan bangku-bangku dari atas meja.

"Ne, aku mengantikan shif key hyung noona" baekhyun mengelap meja yang bangkunya sudah dituruni oleh tiffanny gadis cantik berambut hitam nan panjang, tubuh profosionalnya membuatnya banyak digilai oleh para pengunjung.

Tiffany mengangguk mengerti, "Sudah sarapan?" tanya tiffany berdiri disamping baekhyun. "Sudah noonaa" ucapnya dengan senyuman lima jarinya.

"Okey chagiya, aku ganti seragam dulu ne, pai pai" tiffany mengusak rambut baekhyun kemudian berlalu.

"Wah BAEKHYUNIEEEE" Gadis berbadan kurus namun masih terlihat cantik dan berisi namanya Im Yoona. Yoona berlari menghampiri baekhyun. Mencubit kedua pipi baekhyun gemas.

"Pagi noona tercantikku" sapa baekhyun suaranya sedikit aneh karna cubitan dikedua pipinya.

"Aku gemas padamu! Aku ganti baju dulu chagiyaa~~" yoona mengirimkan flying kiss untuk baekhyun dan baekhyun menerimanya menempelkan kiss yoona pada keningnya kemudian tertawa-tawa.

Setelah yoona dan tiffany maka yang satu ini tak kalah hebohnya dari kedua gadis cantik tadi. Benar saja namanya Onew dan Minho mereka dua sejoli yang datang dan pulang selalu bersama.

"Oh astaga, astaga. Duduk baekhyun kau duduk disana" onew menujuk kursi kosong didekatnya. Ia juga merampas lap dan pembersih meja dari tangan baekhyun.

"Biar kami yang melakukannya kau duduk saja disana," minho menurunkan bangku-bangku dengan cepat. Sementara onew membersihkan meja yang bangkunya sudah diturunin oleh tiffany.

"Yak hyung aku juga pegawai disini kenapa aku seperti orang pengangguran" dengus baekhyun berusaha mengambil kain lap dari tangan onew.

"Kau pasti lelah, pulang kerja malam paginya kau harus mengantar susu setelah itu harus bekerja disini" kata onew penuh perhatian membuat baekhyun terharu. Ternyata tuhan masih menyayanginya, ia selalu dikelilingi oleh orang baik.

...

...

...

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Seorang anak laki-laki mengedarkan padangannya pada seluruh sudut-sudut kantin. Ia berdecah kecewa, tidak mendapati orang yang sedang dicarinya.

"Kau sedang mencari siapa, yeol?" ternyata nama anak laki-laki itu adalah Yeol, Eh bukan namanya Park Chanyeol. Anak dari keluarga Park yang menyukai susu rasa pisang.

"Aku sedang mencari anak pengantar susu. Aku yakin dia juga bersekolah disini" chanyeol terus mencari sosok namja mungil yang pagi tadi ia temui.

"APA" pekik sehun dan jongin bersamaan.

"Anak pengantar susu katamu?" jongin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Iya anak pengantar susu" chanyeol berjalan ditengah ramainya kantin sekolah. Jongin dan sehun mengekorinya.

"Apa ada anak diusia kita mengantar susu dipagi hari dan setelah mengantarkan susu-susu itu ia pergi kesekolah, daebak! Hidupnya seperti drama" sehun menggeleng tak percaya.

"Ah" chanyeol menunjuk kearah namja berwajah kotak yang duduk diujung sana bersama namja bermata bulat dan satu lagi namja yang sedikit menyerupai namja mungil yang ia cari.

"Mereka siapa?" jongin melihat kearah yang chanyeol tunjuk.

"Yang bermuka kotak itu selalu bersama sih pengantar susu" chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerombolan namja berwajah kotak.

"Kau yang berwajah kotak, dimana temanmu?" Yang ber-wajah kotak mengernyit.

"Hey, Namaku Kim Jongdae. Bukan bermuka kotak! Dan apa maksudmu mengenai temanku yang mana?" gerutu jongdae kesal.

"Anak laki-laki pengantar susu, dimana dia?" chanyeol melipat kedua tangan didadanya.

"Pengantar susu?" jongdae mengulang kata-kata chanyeol.

"Hey, Tuan Sombong. Disini tak ada anak yang berprofesi pengatar susu" Anak laki-laki bermata rusa ikut angkat bersuara.

"Ada" kukuh chanyeol.

"Mungkin baekhyun" namja bermata bulat menceletuk. Ia menyesap jus jeruknya.

"Kyungso, dia bukan pengantar susu dia bekerja paruh waktu dicafe" jongdae berusaha mengingatkan. Kyungso mengidikan bahunya santai.

"Mana kita tau, dia kan selalu tertidur saat jam pelajaran pertama" timpal luhan.

"Itu karna dia memiliki shif malam" bela jongdae lagi.

"So, dimana dia" potong chanyeol. Sehun dan Jongin memutar bola matanya malas.

"Baekhyun izin sekolah," jawab jongdae singkat.

"Well, sudahkan yeol! Aku sudah lelah untuk berdiri terus" sehun menarik lengan jongin untuk pergi meninggalkan chanyeol.

"Yak jangan tinggalkan aku pabo" chanyeol mengejar sehun dan jongin yang sudah jalan lebih dulu.

Chanyeol sehun dan jongin sudah pergi, mereka bertiga tentu juga ingin mengisi perut yang sedari tadi minta diisi.

"Jadi menurutmu apa hubungan baekhyun dengan anak laki-laki yang sombong tadi" tanya kyungso bingung. Jongdae menggelengkan palanya, "Aku tidak tau, Dia saja tidak memberitahu kita kalau dia juga bekerja sebagai pengantar susu" yang bermuka kotak sedang bersedih mengingat kehidupan susah sahabatnya.

"Baekhyun anak yang malang. Orang tuanya meninggal, orang yang menabraknya hanya menyetujui untuk membiayai sekolahnya saja sedangkan untuk makan, minum dan tempat tinggal. Baekhyun harus berkerja keras untuk membiayai kebutuhan hidupnya" luhan merenung dengan kehidupan mewahnya, yang selalu bergantung pada materi yang diberikan orang tuanya.

Kyungso diam. Ia juga merasa sedih mengingat keadaan susah temannya, andai baekhyun mau dibantu mereka pasti membantu dan memenuhi kebutuhan hidup baekhyun. Tapi sayang baekhyun selalu menolak bantuan mereka dengan alasan baekhyun masih sanggup membiayai kebutuhan hidupnya sendiri.

"Aku ingin mengunjungi baekhyun seusai sekolah, kalian mau ikut tidak?" ajak jongdae pada dua sahabatnya itu. Luhan dan kyungso mengangguk setuju.

Jongin menyuap makanannya, ia benar-benar lapar. Sehun menyedot-nyedot gelas jusnya yang sudah kosong. Sedangkan chanyeol, ia menyusun rencana untuk mengerjai si pengantar susu besok pagi.

"Kau baik-baik sajakan, yeol?" jongin menatap chanyeol yang sedang senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Kurasa dia sedang jatuh cinta sama si pengantar susu" celetuk sehun santai.

"Aku mendengarmu Oh Sehun" geram chanyeol dengan tatapan tajamnya. Ia kembali tersenyum membayangkan rencananya.

"Aku akan membully anak itu" ucap chanyeol membuat sehun dan jongin tersedak oleh minuman juga makanan mereka.

"Kau gila yeol. Sudah jangan membully anak itu, kehidupannya saja sudah susah kau lagi jangan menambah beban hidupnya" jongin menceramahi chanyeol. Chanyeol mendengus kesal mendengar ceramahnya ustad kim jongin.

"Aku setuju dengan jongin untuk kali ini saja." tambah sehun yang makin membuat chanyeol marah.

"Aku tidak minta pendapat kalian. Aku cuma bilang bahwa aku akan membully anak itu dengan alasan ia telat mengantar susu untukku tadi pagi" Chanyeol meninggalkan jongin dan sehun yang masih tertegun. Ia kesal kedua temannya tidak berpihak padanya.

...

...

...

Park Chanyeol adalah anak pengusaha Park Inc dibidang kontruksi. Ayah chanyeol dengan kekayaan yang ia dapat menjadikan mereka orang terkaya kedua diseoul, korea selatan. Bel pulang sudah berbunyi dari tadi, tapi chanyeol belum mau bangun dari bangku kesayangannya. Ia tertidur disana.

"Hey bung, kalau mau tidur jangan disekolah" jongin kesal ia harus menunggu chanyeol bangun dulu baru ia bisa pulang.

"Sstttt, sebentar lagi" chanyeol bicara dengan mata terpejam, sebenarnya ia tidak tidur chanyeol menunggu sih wajah kotak lewat bersama temannya. Chanyeol harus tau dimana si pengantar susu itu bekerja.

Yang ditunggu akhirnya pun lewat. Jongdae, kyungso dan luhan berjalan dikoridor sambil tertawa-tawa. "Sebelum ke cafe Huang, aku mau kesupermarket dulu. Aku mau beli 3 kotak susu strawberry sama beberapa bungkus ramen" tiga jari luhan terangkat kedepan.

"Oh, kalau gitu aku akan membeli rotinya. Dan kau jongdae?" kyungso merangkul bahunya jongdae. Yang dirangkur tertawa kecil.

"Aku beli apa yah," jongdae sedikit berpikir, tapi cara berpikir jongdae yang lama membuat kyungso dan luhan emosi. Hasilnya ia mendapatkan dua toyoran depan belakang dari luhan dan kyungso.

"Hey, kalian tidak boleh melakukan itu! Itu tidak elit!" protes jongdae sambil mengejar kyungso dan luhan yang sudah lari duluan.

"Abis kau lemot" teriak kyungso tertawa.

"Ya kau lamaa" luhan menjulurkan lidahnya.

Yang mengejar hanya bisa mengelus dada mendengar hinaan yang baru saja sahabatnya bilang. Chanyeol dan jongin disertakan sehun yang berjalan malas dan paling belakang mengikuti ketiga namja didepan mereka yang sedang ribut menertawakan si wajah kotak dengan otak lemotnya.

"Sebenarnya apa lagi yang mau kau lakukan chanyeol-ah" tanya jongin penasaran.

"Diam saja, kau kan tidak memihak padaku." chanyeol terus berjalan menyusuri jalan panjang disekitar sekolahnya.

Mereka bertiga masuk kedalam supermarket didekat sekolah. Luhan menuju tempat susu, ia mengambil tiga kotak besar susu strawberry kemudian berjalan menuju tempat mie dan mengambil beberapa bungkus mie ramen kesukaan baekhyun. Kyungso yang baru masuk langsung menuju tempat roti, ia mengambil roti tawar dan selai strawberry tentunya. Sedangkan jongdae ia bingung apa yang harus ia beli. Jongdae berputar-putar kemudian tersenyum. Ia membelikan baekhyun bebek karet untuk menemaninya mandi. Dasar jongdae bodoh. Selesai berbelanja mereka melesat menuju cafe huang yang letaknya tidak jauh dari supermarket.

Diujung jalan jongdae, kyungso dan luhan masuk kedalam Cafe. Cafe itu memang sangaja didekor ala remaja zaman sekarang, beberapa siswa dari sekolah baekhyun kadang juga sering datang kecafe setelah pulang sekolah. Chanyeol masuk kedalam cafe tersebut, Diikuti jongin dan sehun dibelakangnya mereka duduk dibagian pojok cafe agar tidak terlihat oleh sih wajah kotak dan teman-temannya.

Seorang pelayan wanita cantik menghampiri chanyeol dan menanyakan pesanan chanyeol, "Ada mau pesan tuan?" yoona menatap kearah mereka bertiga.

"Aku ice capuccono, kalian pesan apa?" chanyeol melempar pandangan pada jongin dan sehun. Mereka berdua menyeringai. Kalau sudah begini tandanya chanyeol yang meneraktir mereka.

"Aku Moccalate sama tiramisu" jongin tersenyum lebar.

"Aku bubble tea sama cake strawberry." kata sehun dengan wajah cerianya.

"Baiklah, tunggu lima menit ya" yoona selesai menulis pesanan dari chanyeol. Ia pergi menuju dapur.

"Baekhyunieee" teriak jongdae diujung sana. Yang dipanggil datang mendekati yang memanggil. Mereka berempat tertawa-tawa.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya baekhyun mereka duduk dimeja dekat meja chanyeol.

"Oh karna kami mengkhawatirkanmu" sahut luhan tersenyum lembut.

"Baekhyun" panggil tiffany dari ujung sana. Ia mengibas-ngibas tangannya agar baekhyun cepat datang.

"Ne, Chagiaaa" jawab baekhyun dengan lantang. Tiffany tertawa diujung sana jongdae, kyungso dan luhan juga ikut tertawa.

"Tunggu sebentar yah" baekhyun bangun dari duduknya, menghampiri tiffany sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Ada apa chagiya" tanya baekhyun berdiri didepan tiffany.

"Ini" tiffany memberikan nampan satu gelas ice cappucino dan segelas moccalatte dan sepiring tiramissu. "Berikan ini pada pelanggan yang diujung sana" telunjuk tiffany mengarah ke meja chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk lucu.

"Ne chagia, apapun kulakukan untukmu" baekhyun mengedipkan matanya, lalu membawa nampan menuju meja yang ditunjuk.

"Permisi, satu ice cappucino, satu moccalatte dan satu cake tiramissunya, dan" baekhyun diam sebenatar. "Untuk bubble tea dan cake strawberrynya ditunggu sebentar ne" lanjutnya menaruh pesanan di meja

"Hey, pengantar susu" panggil chanyeol dengan senyum idotnya.

Baekhyun mengernyit, "Oh tuan yang tadi pagi. Selamat menikmati pesanannya." baeknyun membungkuk perimisi. Sebenarnya ia tidak suka bertemu dengan chanyeol, menurutnya chanyeol itu sombong dan angkuh, ia juga tipe orang yang suka membully. Jadi lebih baik baekhyun tidak dekat-dekat dengan chanyeol.

"Oi, pengantar susu. Besok lagi jangan terlambat mengirimkan susu kerumahku yah" teriak chanyeol.

Wajah baekhyun memerah menahan amarah dan rasa malu. Ia malu mendengar teriakan chanyeol yang meneriakinya sebagai pengantar susu dan jangan terlabat seolah-olah baekhyun sering berbuat kesalahan. Baekhyun masuk kedalam dapur ia pengang kuat-kuat nampan yang ia bawa. Tiffany sang kasir pun ikut masuk kedalam, beberapa pegawai seberti yoona, minho dan onew juga ikut kedapur.

"Chagiya" panggil tiffany lirih. Ia menghampiri baekhyun yang sedang menangis dalam diam. Yoona memeluk erat tubuh baekhyun yang bergetar. "Nona hiks, aku malu hiks, padahal aku hanya terlambat mengantarkan susu hanya sekali hiks, aku malu" kata baekhyun yang masih menangis. Minho dan onew geram kedua tangan namja ini sudah mengepal.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" tanya minho, baekhyun mengeleng pelan.

"Aish anak muda zaman sekarang, ingin sekali kupukuli jika anak itu sudah keluar dari cafe nanti" onew merasa tidak terima adik kesayangannya dihina seperti itu.

Tiffany keluar, ia membawa nampan berisi bubble tea dan cake strawberry.

"Ini pesananmu tuan." tiffany menaruh asal pesanan sehun. "Lain kali, jika kalian datang kesini karena ingin mempermalukan salah satu pegawai kami lebih baik kalian jangan pernah datang ke cafe ini lagi." tegas tiffany dengan tatapan sinisnya pada chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal. Tak lama dari itu jongdae, kyungso dan luhan sudah berjejer dimeja yang chanyeol, jongin dan sehun duduki.

"Heh, manusia kelebihan kalsium. Kalian mengikuti kami yah" jongdae menyipitkan matanya. Tangannya sengaja dilipat didadanya mengikuti gaya chanyeol.

"Kalian mau mengaku tidak?" sungut luhan dengan wajah merahnya.

"Ayo mengaku! Terutama kau Tuan sombong. Ternyata itu tujuanmu cih" kyungso geram ia mengebrak meja chanyeol membuat chanyeol kaget. "Kau ingin mempermalukan teman kami!" jari telunjuk kyungso sudah ada didepan wajah chanyeol.

"Ck siapa yang mengikuti kalian. Dan aku bicara jujur" jawab chanyeol santai. Sehun dan jongin tidak mau ikut campur masalah chanyeol yang ingin membully baekhyun makanya mereka berdua diam saja.

Chanyeol menyedot ice cappucinonya santai, ia tidak menghiraukan kehadiran tiga orang yang sedang berjejer didepan mejanya. "Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal. Tunggu saja pembalasan dari kami" jongdae pergi diikuti kyungso dan luhan.

Mereka bertiga menuju tiffany yang sedang berjaga disana. "Nona cantik, kami menitipkan ini untuk baekhyunie. Pastikan ia membawanya pulang ne" jonghae memberikan dua kantong pada tiffany. Gadis cantik itu tersenyum senang lalu menangguk manis.

"Gomawo noona" kata luhan dan kyungso bersamaan. Akhirnya mereka bertiga berpisah didepan cafe, luhan dengan supir jemputannya, kyungso ikut mobil luhan karena supirnya belum datang juga dan jongdae kembali kesekolah untuk mengambil motor kesayangannya.

Yoona, minho dan onew keluar dari dapur diikuti oleh namja berpipi chubby yang bernama xiumin. Xiumin bekerja menggantikan tugas baekhyun. Tao turun mencari baekhyun. "Nonaa dimana baekhyunie, ini sudah jam makan siang tapi dia belum naik" tao berdiri disamping tiffany. Tiffany terkejut melihat sajangnim berdiri disampingnya.

Chanyeol memperhatikan gadis judes tadi berbicara dengan namja tinggi, tunggu sepertinya ia kenal dengan namja itu.

"Hyung" panggil chanyeol melambaikan tangannya pada tao. Tiffany dan tao mencari orang yang hobi berteriak dicafe tersebut. "Oh Hyung ini aku" chanyeol berdiri berjalan mendekati meja kasir.

Tiffany mengendus kesal, sedangkan tao sedang mengingat-ingat muka anak ini. "Aku Park Chanyeo, calon adik iparmu. Astaga hyung kau melupakanku" chanyeol heboh sendiri.

"Oh kau adik kris-ge" kata tao biasa saja. Dari yang diceritakan kris pada tao tentang sifat angkuh dan sombong yang diwariskan ayah mereka pada chanyeol sudah membuat tao tidak menyukai calon adik iparnya sendiri.

"Cafe ini milikmu hyung? Chanyeol menyeringai. Tao mengangguk membenarkan. "Kalau begitu pelayananmu buruk sekali. Gadis yang disampingmu memperlakukanku sangat tidak ramah" adu chanyeol.

"Benarkah itu noona" tao menatap tiffany. Tiffany menatap tao kemudian melempar pandangan sinis pada chanyeol.

"Ne sajangnim. Itu karena dia mempermalukan baekhyunie dan membuatnya menangis" tiffany berkata jujur.

"Jinjja" pekik tao kaget. "Dimana baekhyun sekarang nona?" tanya tao khawatir.

"Dia didapur sajangnim. Xiumin yang mengantikan posisi baekhyunie"

Tao meninggalkan chanyeol yang berdiri mematung dihadapannya. "Jika kau ingin membuatku terlihat buruk didepan sajangnim tidak akan berhasil. Aku disini sudah lama, tentu sajangnim tau kwalitasku. Dan satu lagi jika kau menganggu baekhyun dicafe ini maka bersiaplah mendapat perlakuan buruk dari kami semua." kata tiffany meninggalkan chanyeol.

...

...

...

 **Annyeonghaseyo, dateng lagi ff baru haha. Yang ini bener-bener baru. Kalau yang Strawberry Avalance, Please love me! Park Chanyeo, dan Girl x Friend sudah pernah dipublish diWattpad. Ada yang punya Wattpad? Cari aja id Hoho1010. Hehe**

 **Terima kasih, minta reveiwnya 10 boleh hehehe xD**


End file.
